


A Bachelor for Baden Powell

by N0TG0NNATAKE1T



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boy Scouts, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ephebophilia, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentioned Phil Watson/Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Phil Watson/Tubbo, Mentioned Phil Watson/Wilbur Soot, Philza's POV, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0TG0NNATAKE1T/pseuds/N0TG0NNATAKE1T
Summary: They go on camping trips in tents of two, when the number of boy scouts goes uneven, one of the boys has to share a tent with their leader scout, Phil. The boys decide it should be the new kid Tom.
Relationships: TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231





	A Bachelor for Baden Powell

**Author's Note:**

> ages
> 
> Phil - real age 32  
> Tommy - 15  
> Wilbur - 17  
> Tubbo - 16  
> Techno / Dave / Davie - 18
> 
> This fic is inspired but not based on a song of the same title, A Bachelor for Baden Powell, by Carter the Unstoppable Sex Machine. Which means it has a similar topic but the story is nowhere near the same.
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I know very little about boy scouts lol, I probably said a lot of cringe shit.

Phil doesn't like men. He likes boys. He's over thirty and still tilts his head to the side and bites his lips, both at the same time as to lick them discreetly when he sees one of his boys bend over or stretch. He's a leader to a little troop of boy scouts, and he has been for the past decade, truly a testimony to his sleekness. He gets to spend entire weeks at a time alone with a dozen or so teenage boys ranging from fourteen to seventeen.

And now here's Tommy in front of him, fifteen years old, all puffy blonde locks pointing in every direction, and smiles with crooked teeth. He looks up towards Phil's eyes, his little angel face all lit up with expectation and Phil gets the feeling he's been asked a question he didn't bother paying attention to.

"We're an uneven number" this time he manages to make sense of the words the kid throws at him.

"Oh, well, I can make it even" an uneven number means one lucky boy gets to sleep in Phil's tent. Phil loves the pairs system, two boys per tent, every night he spends alone he thinks what kinds of things these hormonal teenagers could get up to with all that privacy, it works wonders in his pants.

Oh, Wilbur, the last winner of the lottery. He had seemed to loathe every second of the experience until he had Phil's hand on his cock, stroking slowly and firmly, his saddened expression from being pulled apart from the other boys was replaced with wide, shocked eyes and then with a desperate frown. He wasn't expecting this to happen but he also didn't complain. All these kids love Phil, he's like the father figure so many of them lack, he knows it because some of them slip up from time to time. 

"Daddy, please" he remembers Wilbur's panting and his bucking hips, and his hand on Phil's wrist as if it had been last night.

Phil loves kissing boys, their lips are soft, most of them can barely grow stubble, and Phil is so lucky he often gets to teach them how to tie a new special knot. 

He finally comes back to the present to an expectant Tommy.

"I usually let the boys choose who's going to take one for the team and get separated from the rest, the only available tent spot to keep the pairs is in mine"

Inevitably the new kid gets the short end of the stick. Some of the boys send the lamb into the slaughterhouse in total innocence, others are probably too ashamed of looking like a pet in front of their peers and simply pass.

Phil loves democracy. 

He loves walking into his tent after Tommy. He loves pulling at the boy's neckerchief taking it off and loves Tommy's little confused stare. 

Tommy pushes his hands away as soon as Phil starts undoing the buttons of the kid's shirt.

"I don't need help," he says with a shaky voice and turns around facing away from Phil.

"Tommy, it is not about needing help" Phil surrounds the kid with his arms with a caress to his waist.

"People usually call me Tom"

"I like Tommy better" he breathes it against the kid's earlobe while finding and unbuckling Tommy's belt.

Phil's mind is a blur. He grounds himself when he gets his hand on Tommy's fluffy, soft hair, coloured like wheat, it smells like mint. He pulls from it so lightly and he can hear the boy's breath hitch.

He says something and Phil doesn't hear it. He just wants Tommy to finish taking his shirt off.

"Take it off," he says, and the boy complies. Phil's never felt more hungry in his life, he's desperate for a bite and he sucks on the pale skin where Tommy's neck meets his shoulder. There's a buzzing in his mind.

His mouth feels too dry and too full of saliva at the same time, when he opens it he can help the obscene wet noises of the movement or his tongue sliding flat against Tommy's neck until it finds his earlobe again. Phil makes him pull down his uniform shorts and underwear.

"Get on the floor" Tommy is completely naked now except for his shoes, the floor must be cold on his knees. When Phil drops to the floor on his knees as well, behind Tommy he still has his long trousers on but he has unbuckled them, he lets it and his underwear slide down to mid-tight. He uses spit to lubricate his cock, pulls Tommy back against his chest putting his member between the boy's legs, and makes him close them around the shaft.

Phil feels himself pushing with the head against Tommy's ballsack. He grunts against the boy's nape, he moans, he fucks his thighs with absolute delight.

"Fuck me, please" the words make Phil moan against Tommy's skin. He gets a hold of the boy's dick and starts pumping it and milking out moans and lewd noises from the kid's mouth.

"I'll make you cum so good" Phil has never been a very vocal man in his encounters, but something about this kid's whines makes him want to reassure him he's in for a treat soon. And soon he comes. He drips on Phil's hand and the liquid heat makes the man go crazy with a tight pull inside his belly he lets out a final grunt before cumming at the boy's thighs.

God, this kid must feel all gross and sticky-

"I feel amazing," he says shyly, looking down and still facing away from Phil, on his knees, he has crossed his wrists covering the sticky mess that must be his spent cock.

Phil smiles pulling up his trousers and getting a hold of something to wipe his hands on and to help wipe Tommy clean.

"That was a lot of fun and you're a very cooperative little attendant, which is always appreciated, would you like to repeat it?" He has his usual scout leader voice back on. Phil rubs at Tommy's inner thighs making him moan in discomfort. Before he can answer the question, Phil's rubbing and prodding around have made him hard again. "I will take this as an enthusiastic yes" Phil doesn't wait for any sign of agreement and pulls Tommy first down to the floor along with him and then shoves him so that he's lying flat on his back. His hardened cock springs about and the cold air and surface on his naked skin make him shudder. Phil moves closer to him on his hands and knees feeling like a wolf about to swallow a lamb whole.

It fits completely inside of Phil's mouth. He feels saliva drip down his chin and doesn't care, the saltiness of Tommy's cock tastes like the perfect reward, he almost rolls his eyes back when he moans against the shaft, enjoying every second his mouth is busy and every time his nose feels tickled by the light brown pubes.

Tommy's hand instinctively reaches for Phil's head and the man even makes a delighted noise at the way Tommy combs his fingers through the short hair.

Phil swallows it all and doesn't let a drop go to waste. Tommy's cum shoots out in short but heavy spurts while the boy moans and arches his back in delight.

Phil catches him rubbing at his eyes tiredly while helping him get ready for bed once more.

"Did you like that?" Phil asks when they're under the covers of their cots and the light of the lamp is off.

Phil can hear the movement of Tommy's head and distinguishes it going up and down through its shadow.

He falls asleep more than satisfied, with ideas of Tommy getting to know Wilbur as Phil does. Or his Tubbo and Tommy kissing for him. Or maybe Davie wants to meet Phil's new boy, even though he's eighteen now and in training to be a leader scout just like Phil.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll drop this mess with the promise/threat of a sequel going off of Phil's ideas at the end.


End file.
